RPGV and RRBV worst moments
by Yukie-Blair13
Summary: well if you just read and comment then i would do y the same with yous...SO PLZ DO THAT! plus theres singing! there nicknames are fire blair ,sammy momo, and molly  mikie !


The RPGV and RRBV Worst Moments! Script

AT MOMOS HOUSE

Blair: Ahhhhhhhh! Peace!

Max: hey B)

Mikie: noooooo

Momo: *crys*

Blair: *on knees* NOOOOOOOO! WHY DO YOU HATE US FIRST YOU MADE ME IN THE SKIRT THEN MY ROOM (don't ask T_T'') NOW YOU BRING THESE CHEWBAKAS AT THE HOUSE MOSTLY THAT PERVERTED MAX BAKA! *crys* THIS IS SOOOOOO SAD!

Mikie: yea we know! ^.^ .

Blair: grrrrrrrrr! T.T

*Knockout gas comes in the room and everyone in the room is screaming and running like crazy*

Zack: WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Blair: I never thought I would go like this!

Momo: I LOVE YOU GUYS I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT!

Mitch: SAMMY I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I ALWAYS LIKE YOU MORE THEN A FRIEND

Momo: ME TOO

Max: um…..fire

Blair: what!

Max: I'm the reason why nobody wanted to go out with you I kept chasing them away!

Blair: YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I COULD NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND FOR 3 CRAZY YEARS! YOU BIG MEAN ASS….*cough, cough*

Mikie: NO! THE GAS IS KICKING IN!

Zack: well theres was always one thing I wanted to do before I die

All: what?

Zack: This…. MOLLY WILLS YOU MERRY ME! *takes out wedding ring*

All: ewwwww

Mikie: OMG! WHAT THE HECK IS WORNG WITH YOU WERE TO YOUNG IDIOT!

Zack: oh well I try plan A now plan B *kisses molly*

Mikie: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!

Max: um guys you forgot something…. WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!

All: oh yea we almost forgot… *they all fell unconscious*

At a random place

?1: Have you got the people ready?

?2: yes, they are bring them now

?1: good let the games begin

The next day

Blair: man my head hurts

Zack: owwwwww what was that for molly!

Mikie: FOR BEING A PERVERT IN YOUR SLEEP!

Blair and Max: hahahahahaha drama!

Zack: whatever why is it so dark in here?

Mikie: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!

Momo: WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!

Mitch: bros shut it I'm sleeping

Blair: AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO FINED THIS WEIRD THAT WERE NOT DEAD!

All: WOO WERE NOT DEAD!

Mikie: good point

Zack: so where are we?

Blair: THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY UNTILL ALL OF YOU TALKED!

Max: OMG IVE SEEN THIS BEFORE! NEXT THING YOU KNOW SOME CREEPY EMO CLOWN DUDE GONNA POP UP ON THE SCREEN SAYING LETS PLAY A GAME, THEN HE PUTS US THROUGH ALL THESE TORTURE SOMETIMES ALL OF US OR SOMETIMES ONE OF US HAS TO DO IT OR WE ALL DIE THEN—

Blair: SHIT! SHUT UP MAX YOU GONNA MAKE ME WET MY PANTS THAT'S JUST TOO FUNNY! * Rotfl*

Mikie: how did this happen to us were all good people right we did nothing wrong!

Zack: sorry but –

*they lights turn on and a big screen appers*

Max: told you guys this was going to happen

Blair: ohhhhhh ….snap! Shut up max!

*Puppet pops up on the screen*

Puppet: SILENCE YOU FOOLS!

Blair: is that an emo power ranger?

Max: wth!

Puppet: SHUT UP I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING BETTER!

Mikie: wow this is so confusing!

Puppet: you're all wondering why you're all here-

RPGV: NO WE JUST WANTED TO COME AND GIVE YOU SOME DECORATING TIPS!

Puppet: well you're all going to be through a series of events different in many ways and we'll see who'll survive. Any questions?

Zack: ye-

Puppet: well to bad let the games begin!

All: WHAT!

IN THE FOREST

Max: why wont you say your in love with me?

Blair: cause you suck and hey! There's a song about that! *music plays out of nowhere 'I won't say im in love played by Hercules * weird

Max: come on sing!

: Blair oh no, I don't sing when people are here im very shy…

Max: you shy! No way!

Blair: it's true and stop sounding sarcastic!

Max: sorry it's very hard to believe

Blair: yea I know! Hey! Can you shut up now so I can sleep or something!

Max: sure *leaves*

Blair: now I can sing *music starts again*

Max: I thought you said you don't sing

Blair: when people aren't around!

Max: come on one little song!

Blair: nope never!

Max: why is that?

Blair: DAMN IT fine you win this round!

Max: yea yea yea just sing!

Blair: kay…(play the song while reading the lyrics)…..IF THERES A PRIZE FOR ROTTEN JUDGMENT I GUESS I'VE ALREADY ONE THAT NO MAN IS WORTH THE AGGRAVATION, THAT ANCIENT HISTORY, BEEN THERE DONE THAT!

Mikie and Momo: WHO'D YA THINK YOU'RE KIDDN' HE'S THE EARTH AND HEAVEN TO YOU TRY TO KEEP IT HIDDEN, HONEY, WE CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU GIRL,YA CANT FEEL AND WHO YOU'RE THINKING OF

Blair: NO CHANCE,NO WAY I WONT SAY IT NO, NO

Mikie and Momo: YOU SWOON, YOU SIGH WHY DENY IT, UH-OH

Blair: ITS TO CLICHE I WONT SAY IT IM IN LOVE I THOUGHT MY HEART HAD LEARN ITS LESSON IT FEELS SO GOOD WHEN IT STARTS OUT MY HEAD IS SCREAMING GET A GRIP GIRL UNLESS YOUR DYING TO CRY YOUR HEART OUT OH

Momo and Mikie: YOU KEEP ON DENIEING WHO YOU ARE AND HOW YOUR FEELING BABY WE'RE NOT BUYING IT HON, WE SAW YA HIT THE CEILING FACE IT LIKE A GROWN UP WHEN YA GONNA OWN UP THAT YA GOT, GOT, GOT IT BAD

Blair: NO CHANCE NO WAY I WON'T SAY IT NO NO

Mikie: GIVE UP, BUT GIVE IN CHECK THE GRIN YOUR IN LOVE

Blair: THIS SCENE WON'T PLAY I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE

Momo: YOUR DOING FLIPS READ OUR LIPS YOU'RE IN LOVE

Blair: YOU'RE WAY OFF BASE I WONT SAY IT GET OFF MY CASE I WONT SAY IT

Mikie: GIRL DON'T BE PROUD IT'S OK YOURE IN LOVE

Blair: AT LEAST OUT LOUD I WONT SAY IM IN LOVE…..peace out sucka's

Max: ….


End file.
